


The First

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, IronWidow - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ironman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Tony's heart wanted to burst with the thought that Natasha has always been more concerned about him and his issues more than herself; she could even take facing this situation at hand alone just to spare him of another possible trauma.He asked himself again: how did he even deserve Natasha's love?





	The First

"Tony, hey."

Steve called him from afar and he looked at the approaching troop. Sam and Bucky were right behind the Captain, all going towards his direction.

He wanted to stand up from the couch at the private lobby to greet them, but his legs seemed to be shaking. Instead, he nodded to them and did a mock-salute.

Sam and Steve sat on his either sides at the couch while Bucky remained standing, facing them.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "It's been roughly around 2 or 3 hours. I don't know what's happening anymore... Called Steve here because I can't absorb anything they say," Tony replied pertaining to the doctors looking after Natasha. He sighed then glanced at each of the guys. "Thanks."

His hand then covered half of his face as he yawned and his friends all the more noticed the bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair. The genius billionnaire looked two times older than his actual age.

"Okay, I will talk to them once they come out again," the ever-calm and collected Steve volunteered and tapped his back lightly. 

Tony just smiled again in acknowledgement.

He hasn't spoken to anyone yet from that morning after he brought his wife to the hospital on his own, except the doctors whom he called on the way. They were immediately attended to at the exclusive facility when they arrived. The moment he got out of the driver's seat, a good number of  emergency staff assisted Natasha. He went in with them and forgot about his Audi and everything in it altogether.

Actually, he had forgotten a lot of things when Natasha cried in pain at 2:00 AM. He was supposed to dial the emergency line of their doctor and have them picked up by an ambulance as planned. But no - he carried her out of their mansion to the car and drove away. All they had were their clothes on. He was not able to pick up even the baby bag prepared in their room. 

Natasha would either get mad at him or laugh at him when all of this labor situation is over. Whatever. Tony was too stressed to mind anything else aside from the waiting game at hand. 

He shut his eyes and filled his lungs with much-needed air. His stomach grumbled. 

"I'll get you guys food and coffee," Bucky started walking towards the exit after Sam and Steve agreed. 

Sam also tapped on Tony's shoulder. "Anything else you need me to do while we wait?" 

He opened his eyes and remembered whom he was not able to call. "Can you please call Clint and Wanda? I know they're quite far but they sure would come over as soon as they can."

"Of course." 

When Sam left to make the calls, Natasha's OB-GYN also appeared by the delivery room's door.

"Mr. Stark," Dr. Walters approached him and Steve and they both stood up.

"We have been monitoring her for 2.5 hours, but Natasha is still not ready. Her cervix needs to be fully dilated at 10 centimeters before we can deliver the baby normally - she is still at 6 centimeters. If we reach 3 hours, we will do another check on her if she can do this the normal way or if we have to suggest cesarean surgery."

Tony and Steve just looked at each other then to the doctor.

She must have figured out that both men were clueless, and despite the tensed situation, she managed to smile and simplify things for their understanding. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, this labor stage is normal. We are just letting you know of the options. I am still positive that she can give birth to your first baby normally. You do know how strong she is, don't you guys?" 

"Yes, she is," the Captain was first to respond. 

Still confused, Tony added. "I heard 'normal' and 'positive', so that's a good sign compared to the 'surgery' you mentioned earlier." He sighed. "Can I see her?" 

"Natasha said during our last session that she preferred not having you in the delivery room during the procedure because she is concerned on how you can handle the stress. But do you want to? I can ask her again."

Steve looked at him again, and tapped his shoulder in support. 

Tony's heart wanted to burst with the thought that his wife has always been more concerned about him and his issues more than herself; she could even take facing this process of giving birth, for the first time, alone just to spare him of another possible trauma.

_How did I even deserve Natasha's love again?_

"I want to be there," he firmly said.

"Okay. I'll go ask her," Dr. Walters seemed happy with his decision. 

Steve also smiled and commented. "I'm sure you're gonna see her in so much pain. Don't let whatever you see and hear in there haunt you. What's more important is, after all of these is over, it's going to be worth your firstborn." 

"Thanks, Cap. I appreciate it."

They shook hands and Tony breathed heavily one more time.

"Mr. Stark," Dr. Walters called from the door. "You may come in." 

Tony was assisted by the nurse to put on the required hospital gown and cap before he stepped into the curtain and saw his wife.

Natasha's face was flushed, her eyes filled with tears and she looked pale. But her smile was bright.

"Love, come here." 

That was when Tony realized he was stuck where he stood, unmoving.

He stepped to her bed and held her hands as he kissed her full lips, not minding the staff around seeing them mighty Avengers in such a vulnerable state. 

"How are you, baby?" he asked looking at her eyes. His own sight started blurring. 

"I am not gonna be your baby anymore in a few," she managed to quip.

Tony chuckled, kissed her forehead and was about to say something when Natasha groaned again. Her hands gripped on his tighter and her eyes shut close. She bit her lips and he swore that hurt, too.

In a little while though, his wife already screamed in pain.

He ran a free hand on her hair repeatedly and wiped away sweat from her face from time to time.

It continued on for another half an hour; Natasha would calm down then feel the pain again after a few minutes, until Dr. Walters announced:

"It's time. She's ready." 

*****

Natasha delivered the baby normally and both her and Tony were crying when Dr. Walters handed her their 7.9 pounds baby boy.

"What's your baby's name?" 

Tony looked at her and smiled before answering on their behalf.

"We've decided it's Peter."

"Beautiful," the lady doctor commented. "I'll leave you three for now, but we will get your baby in a bit to clean him up, okay?" 

"Yes, doc. Thanks, " he replied. 

"Thanks," Natasha nodded to her, too.

When they were left alone, Tony couldn't help being in awe of his little family. 

"Nat," he called her attention, since she was all eyes on their baby. 

She stared up to him. "Hmm?" 

"I've seen you fight aliens and bad guys and take down thousand others... But today you looked stronger to me than ever." 

"Don't peptalk me, Tony. I don't think I can give you one more. This is the first and will be the last, unless you can use your technology to make the process easier and faster," she quickly retorted. 

"I'm serious, sweetheart," he smiled softly and kissed her hair. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Natasha's eyes glittered again. "I love you, too. Couldn't have done this without you."

Then both of them looked at their son who started crying.

"Hey Peter, baby," Natasha whispered. "Welcome to our crazy world. Buckle up, little one."

Tony laughed. "I did not expect that welcoming remarks."

His wife glared at him. "You're really never gonna get a second one, Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tom Holland's birthday so I just thought of this quick drabble. Thank you for reading this! I'd appreciate any feedback or comment from you. Let me know also if you have IronWidow / TonyNat requests and I'd be glad to look into them. ❤️


End file.
